Five Times Karen Confuses Her Younger Sister
by Rio Madeira
Summary: A series of conversations between Karen and her sister, Vanessa, about Jim.
1. Scranton

DISCLAIMER: I only own Vanessa Filippelli, who is Karen's 21-year-old sister, a student at Yale Law, and a firm believer in seeking fulfillment outside of romantic relationships.

* * *

**1. Scranton**

"OK, let me see if I have this straight." Vanessa Filippelli met her older sister's gaze squarely across the table. "They offered you a job at the company's corporate office, in New York City, and instead you're taking the same sales rep job in _Scranton_?"

"I don't think it's a bad decision," Karen said defensively. "I don't think I'm ready to work at Corporate yet. I could work in sales for a couple more years, and then see if I'm ready to move up."

"You _are_ ready to move up," Vanessa countered, taking another sip of red wine. "You were ready to move up three months ago, when you tried to get assistant manager. You were ready to move up five _years_ ago, after you graduated from UConn and announced your intention to get out of this 'backwoods town,' as you so lovingly called it, as soon as possible. And now you're going to an even more backwoods town."

This seemed to have caused the reaction Vanessa had hoped for. Karen stared down at the remains of her veal and said nothing.

"It's that guy Jim, isn't it?" Vanessa pressed. "He tells you he's going to Scranton, and you're following him."

"I am _not_ following him," Karen snapped. "I've only been out with him twice. Why would I follow him?"

"You tell me."

Again, Karen was silent, and Vanessa knew that she had her.

"Remember when I was going out with Adam in my junior year?" she asked quietly. "And how after we agreed to go steady, I started freaking out because I was getting C's and D's? You told me that if I wanted to get into Yale, I had to step it up and save guys for later. I was pissed, but you turned out to be right. After I dumped him, my grades went back up, and I got in. Now I have to tell you the same thing."

Karen finally looked back up. "Ness, I'm doing it for me. I don't want to risk going too fast and losing everything I've worked for. I'm not doing it for him. You have to believe that." There was a slight tremor in her voice.

She actually seemed to mean it this time, or at least she wanted to. Vanessa decided to give it a rest. "OK. I believe you."

They exchanged a smile that said, "You _almost_ convinced me."


	2. Apartment

**2. Apartment**

"I'm telling you, Ness, it's _so_ stupid," Karen complained. "This place is ten minutes away, and he thinks that's too close. Does he really think I'm that clingy?"

She had been jawing about Jim and the apartment and the ensuing argument for a full fifteen minutes already, and Vanessa's right ear was starting to ache from holding the phone against it. "I agree. It's all so very stupid."

If Karen had picked up the undertone of boredom in her sister's voice, she didn't let on. "It is. I shouldn't have to live in this goddamn hotel as long as I'm in Scranton. Apparently that, moving in with him, and living in my car are my only three options."

Now things were getting interesting. "Why?" Vanessa demanded. "Why don't you just take the apartment?"

There was a beat at the other end of the line. "Just . . . take it?"

"Yes!" Vanessa swung her legs off the bed and began pacing her studio in frustration. "It's about time you had your own place, and this sounds like a good one. There's no practical reason for you _not_ to take it."

"Well, I don't know," Karen said uncertainly. "I mean, maybe he's right. If it would be too close for him, I don't want to stifle him."

"_So what_?" Vanessa insisted. "Who says you need his permission? He has no right to tell you where or where not to live. If ten minutes will make him feel 'stifled,' I don't even think he deserves this much consideration."

Another beat. "You're right," Karen said firmly. "Jim be damned. I'm taking that apartment."

Vanessa sighed in relief. "That's the Karen I know."

What Vanessa didn't know was that, after the two sisters hung up, Karen had another change of heart, and decided that she'd feel better if she knew Jim approved. He ended up bringing her the leasing papers.


	3. Receptionist

**3. Receptionist**

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: ?**

Hey, Ness, are you busy?

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

I've got case studies dancing in my head. Unbore me.

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: RE: ?**

Remember how I told you about how Jim once had a thing for our receptionist? He told me today that he still does.

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

Wow. What are you going to do?

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: RE: ?**

I don't know. I guess we'll try to work it out and see what happens.

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

Are you serious? I would have dumped him by now.

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: RE: ?**

I probably should, but I really like him. I don't want to give him up that easily.

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

Yeah, but he obviously really likes the receptionist.

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: RE: ?**

I think he would have dumped me for her by now if he meant it, don't you?

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

Normally, but it really seems like he's just playing you both.

**From: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
To: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
Subject: RE: ?**

Well, I'll talk to him tonight and we'll figure it all out. I'd better go. Michael's calling us in for another meeting. I'll phone you on Saturday.

**From: vfilippelli(a)yalelaw. edu  
To: kfilippelli(a)dunder-mifflin. com  
Subject: RE: ?**

Sure thing. I just hope you don't get hurt.


	4. Corporate

**4. Corporate**

"So, you're gunning for the same job as your boyfriend, huh?" Vanessa smiled playfully. "That must be pretty awkward."

As it turned out, she had arrived in New York to begin her summer internship the same day Karen was there for her interview with Corporate. They'd agreed to meet for lunch as soon as they got a chance.

"Not really." Karen shrugged and munched another fry. "I mean, we'll be OK, if that's what you mean. We decided that we had no future in Scranton."

Vanessa's brow furrowed as she sipped her iced tea. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what'll happen if either one of us gets the job," Karen explained. "I told him I'd move here with him if he does."

"Oh." Vanessa didn't sound the least bit impressed. "And if you do?"

"Oh, he'll move with me," Karen said quickly. "I'm sure he will."

_I'm sure he will?_ Vanessa put down her glass, looking serious. "But did he actually say that?"

"Well . . . no."

She focused on her fries, obviously thinking that an interrogation was imminent. But they both knew what Vanessa thought, and neither of them wanted to hear it again.


	5. Utica

**5. Utica**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ness! Guess where I am?"

"You're here, that's where you are! Why didn't you call me last weekend? And why haven't I been able to reach you for the past ten days?"

"Because I moved to Utica!"

"Oh! . . . Cool. Utica."

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't sound like much. But it is – I'm the Regional Manager of the Dunder-Mifflin branch here."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah! I asked for a transfer, and this is the position they offered me. I've got my own office and everything."

"That's awesome! But . . . what about – ?"

"Oh, there's no more Jim. He dumped me after he finished his interview in NYC. I hear he's going out with the receptionist now."

"Well, that's a relief. I was thinking you'd never get rid of him. Are you upset?"

"Not anymore. I don't need him. My career is going so well that I don't need anyone! Besides, I knew you were getting annoyed with me talking about him all the time."

"Oh, yeah? What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know. I could just tell."


End file.
